Uno y no más
by monstertrap
Summary: Estaba ebrio y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.


"Uno y no más"

Podía parecer todo lo contrario pero a sus ojos era alguien frágil, una niña pequeña, frágil. Porque eso era lo que para él debería de ser: únicamente una niña. Cuantos años tenían de diferencia era algo que desconocían, habían perdido la cuenta, vivían durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo que algo como eso era insignificante y preferían olvidar y dejar que el tiempo pasase lento.

* * *

Pese a las insistentes amenazas de Hiyori, Kisuke había conseguido acorralarla contra la pared, en algún lugar del Rukongai en el que no fuesen observados por ojos indiscretos. Actuaba porque un instinto difícil de controlar había crecido en él y se había visto incapaz de obedecer a lo que la parte racional de su cabeza le decía. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, la vista se le nublaba y sentía que se mareaba a cada rato; tal vez se había tomado algo que no recordaba; tal vez estaba ebrio y a causa de ello no lo recordaba.

-Como no te apartes, te aseguro que te llevarás una buena patada en la cara, capitán idiota –dijo Hiyori.

Parecía estar tranquila, en cambio, estaba nerviosa. Lo único que su mente alcanzaba a recordar con claridad era cómo estaban ambos en la habitación de Kisuke. Mientras su capitán bebía y bebía sake, ella se había limitado a beber alguna bebida que este la había preparado sin nada de alcohol. Recordaba como su capitán había comenzado a beber más de la cuenta y se había limitado a mirarle, sin detenerle, porque quería ver cuál sería su reacción, quería saber que haría Kisuke borracho.

No se imaginó en ningún momento aquella situación. Estaba acorralada, contra la pared, con Urahara pegado a su pequeño cuerpo y era capaz de olerle, oler el alcohol que también se le había derramado sobre su capa blanca de capitán.

-Hiyori… -murmuró.

-A-apártate de una vez, maldito pervertido, te daré una buena paliza –titubeó. Podía quitárselo de encima sin ningún problema pero no lo hacía, quizá no quería que se apartase, quizá eso era lo que había estado buscando desde el primer instante en el que Kisuke se llevó el primer trago a la boca.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba completamente borracho.

Deslizó una de las manos que había mantenido apoyada en la pared hasta el hombro de la joven rubia quien se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto. La otra la deslizó por el hombro contrario hasta el hueso de su mandíbula y más tarde descendió hasta su pequeño cuello.

-¡¿Q-q-qué te crees que estás haciendo? –exclamó, apartándole la mano bruscamente. Permaneció en el mismo sitio, sin quitarle la otra que aún tenía sobre su hombro.

-C-creo que estoy borracho… -no se entendía con claridad lo que decía pero Hiyori fue capaz de sacar esas palabras en claro.

-¡Eso no hace falta que me lo digas! –estaba furiosa; pero a la vez deseaba más contacto. -¡T-te estaba preguntando por… por… por tu mano en mi cuello, imbécil!

Kisuke la miró. Con su mirada de siempre. Parecía completamente inofensivo e inocente, lo era; pero aquella noche también era algo peligroso.

Llevó la mano que Hiyori le había apartado con brusquedad a su rubio cabello. Jugueteó con una de sus coletas, como si fuese de lo más interesante y divertido, realmente estaba entretenido. Acercó su rostro y aspiró el aroma de chica, quien, inmediatamente, se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Cada vez le sentía más cerca, podía sentir su torso contra su pecho. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra la pared y tuvo el leve impulso de moverlas y tocarle.

-P-pervertido… -murmuró.

Urahara dejó abandonado el cabello de Hiyori. Se inclinó, dejando su rostro a la altura del de ella, dejando el contacto de sus pechos para otro momento.

-C-c-como te atrevas a h-hacerlo te juro que te pegaré una paliza, maldito bastardo –le amenazó.

-Hiyori-chan, ¿qué te pasa?... –murmuró.

El suave aliento sobre su rostro (aunque con olor a sake) la nubló la mente durante unos cortos segundos, en los que él aprovechó para juntar sus labios.

Hiyori se quedó completamente quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca antes se le había presentado una situación así y siempre pensó que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de besar a alguien o de ser besada. Aquello estaba fuera de los límites. Si alguien les descubría en un momento tan comprometido como lo era ese les expulsarían sin miramientos del Rukongai.

Kisuke llevó la mano que había permanecido reposando en el hombro de la chica hasta su nuca, la acarició suavemente, enredando entre sus dedos algunos cabellos que no llegaban a las coletas que Hiyori se hacía. Aún se sentía algo mareado y posiblemente al día siguiente no recordase lo que había hecho pero lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos era lo que deseaba hacer, lo que sus instintos le habían impulsado a hacer. Dentro de él, algo le decía que lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo, una oportunidad así. Era una auténtica locura.

La joven shinigami, al cabo de unos minutos se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios por los cuales se deslizó la suave lengua de su capitán quien había estado pidiendo permiso desde el primer momento.

Por primera vez sintió el sabor a sake en su boca, el sabor del alcohol y el sabor de la _locura_ y _lo prohibido_.

Tiró suavemente de uno de sus mechones de pelo, al fin se había decidido a mover al menos una de sus extremidades. Lo tenía más suave de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Segundos después pasó a su rostro, se lo palpó, para memorizarlo. Esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de tocarle de esa forma.

Se atrevió a morderle los labios y Kisuke ahogó un quejido en su garganta.

-T…tengo sueño –murmuró entre sus labios cuando se separaron.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas, idiota? –respondió.

Inmediatamente la cabeza de Kisuke cayó sobre ella al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Hiyori le sostuvo como pudo mientras le maldecía. Se había quedado completamente dormido, en un momento tan importante.

* * *

-No recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer por la noche –le comentó a su amiga Yoruichi mientras se apretaba ambas sienes intentando apaciguar el dolor.

-Bebiste demasiado, seguro –dijo entre risas.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Yoruichi se abrió, de golpe. Hiyori, con el rostro sombrío apareció. Kisuke la miró asombrado, sin entender su presencia allí y sin entender el por qué de ese gesto.

La joven dio unos pasos y en un rápido movimiento saltó sobre el rostro de su capitán para propinarle una fuerte patada en el rostro.

-¡Hiyori-chan! –exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz, que había comenzado a sangrarle a causa del reciente golpe.

-¡Cállate! –espetó.

Yoruichi no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció callada, sorprendida. Prefería no entrometerse en los asuntos de esos dos.

-P-pero…

-¡Cállate he dicho! –repitió.

Le miró, mal humorada, con los brazos cruzados.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de allí a zancadas.

-Eso por besarme sin permiso y sobre todo por no acordarte, imbécil –murmuró una vez lejos de la estancia.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
